


Better to Beg Forgiveness

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better to Beg Forgiveness

"Are you sure your dad's all right with…" Scorpius trailed off, waving his hand between him and Al.

Al laughed. "Oh, yeah, he slipped me a book called _A Wizard's Guide to Meeting Wizards_."

"Wish Dad was like that."

Al spied Scorpius's father across the room, watching them closely. Looking up, he saw a sprig of mistletoe floating above them. Not waiting another moment, he grasped Scorpius's cheeks and snogged him.

When they broke apart, Al wasn't surprised to see Mr Malfoy standing beside them.

"Dad?" Scorpius choked out.

"Talk to him now," Al whispered and beat a hasty retreat.


End file.
